


Tom said there's no fanfics about him so I changed that

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Thomas "Tomska" Ridgwell
Genre: I', Joke Fic, No Sex, This is about real people so i hate it, i probably didn't do great, i'm a real writer i swear, kinda meta, not sexual at all actually, sorta depressing, tom if you read this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: I'm sorry





	Tom said there's no fanfics about him so I changed that

A grey light fell through dark curtains to shine on Tom Ridgewell as he awoke in a room by himself. He looks around at the clutter that littered his solitary room. 

“Fuck I need to clean,” He thought to himself blandly as he surveyed the debris of a depressed lifestyle. But as every day before it, he did not clean. That was a job for the Tom of the future. Instead, Tom stood and stretched his back, hearing a few satisfying pops before he carefully toed his way through the veritable minefield that was his room. He approached the door across from his and knocked softly. 

“Charlie? Would you like to come out?” 

“No,” came the immediate answer, “I don’t want to have any part of this sub-par fic some teenager wrote in their spare time so I will not make any appearance aside from this comment.” 

Tom thought that this was a little too meta but just shook his head and went down to his kitchen. The most important thing to start any day with is breakfast. As he walked down the stairs he was greeted by the yowling of his two dogs. 

With the hope that at least one of his two canine companions would bring him some form of closeness and comfort he approached the room where he kept the dogs at night. When he opened the door thought he was sorely disappointed when both dogs bolted past him to get to the kitchen and cause some havoc. 

“Ungrateful bastards,” Tom mumbled as he turned around to head towards the kitchen and dining room. 

There was something strange about the room that day. Tom quickly noted it to be an impish person perched atop his kitchen Island. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Tom shouted, reaching out to the kitchen table to grab a coat hanger for protection. The sprightly young person was on their feet before Tom could even blink. It was at that moment that Tom started to notice some less than human qualities about this being. For one their ears were pointed in tips like ever fantasy creature of an author too unoriginal to find another human-like but not quite human feature to give to a character. The person also had green-tinged skin, like dark wood stained with moss. Their eyes were dark and shifted in color every time they blinked which was not often enough to make Tom comfortable keeping eye contact. 

“Hi, my name is Plot.” They bowed dramatically before they were suddenly inches from Tom’s face. 

“Did you say Puck? Like the fairy in Midsummer Night’s dream?” Tom swallowed nervously as the no hazel eyes searched him for something he couldn’t discern.   
“No,” they stepped back and turned around, bending down to scratch Pink under her chin, “Plot, like the sequence of events in a story, play, or bad fanfiction.” Tom blinked in confusion and considered calling the authorities. This person was clearly off their rocker. But obviously Tom didn’t because that wouldn’t be fun narratively speaking, and Tom liked to consider these things before making decisions. 

“My name isn’t important. What’s important is that I am here to make your life more interesting and less-” they paused and gestured around the room they were standing in. 

Tom spluttered in mock offense before conceding that Plot did have a bit of a point, “So are you like a djinn?” 

It was Plot’s turn to look offended as they whirled on their heel and glared at Tom with so much contempt Tom thought he might die on the spot, “No. I’m not here to do anything for you. I’m not here to grant wishes, I’m here to use you to entertain myself. I will make requests and if you don’t fulfill them there will be consequences.” 

Tom didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

“So now I suggest you eat breakfast so you can get ready for the long day ahead of you,” Tom grumbled something to the effect of ‘I was going to do that anyway’ and went to get himself a meal. 

As soon as Plot was out of Tom’s line of sight they disappeared. When Tom turned around they were gone. Tom almost thought he had imagined them if it hadn’t been for the bowl of half-eaten cereal sitting on his kitchen island. 

By the time Tom got to the office, he was almost certain that he had imagined Plot. They hadn’t made an appearance through his whole uber journey, so it was entirely possible that Tom’s mind had created them. It wasn’t like he had gotten a lot of sleep last night. 

In the office, Tom was greeted by Elliot at his computer with his headphones on editing something Tom had assigned him and Eddy struggling with the microwave for the fourth time this week. 

“Eddy just put that other bowl down so you can press the buttons,” Tom said tiredly as he put his coat on the couch and made his way towards his desk. 

Eddy gave Tom a glance in greeting before following his advice and placing one bowl on top of the microwave so he could open it. Elliot noticed Tom’s presence and took off his headphones. 

He said something completely incomprehensible that Tom took to mean he wanted an opinion on something he was working on. Tom got up from his chair and sidled over to take a look at the video. Elliot wanted him to decide between two takes. One was more true to Tom’s humor but the other took the easy laugh. When Tom was about to tell Elliot to put in the take he liked more Plot appeared perched on the monitor as if they weighed nothing. They peered down at the screen critically and held up a hand with the number two on it. Signaling that they preferred the second take that Tom had decided against. Tom jumped slightly but decided to ignore Plot and go with what he liked best. 

Almost as soon as he said this to Elliot his phone pinged. When he went to check it he discovered that someone had found an incomplete thing he had tweeted out ten years ago and there was now a conspiracy that he was a Nazi. 

Tom swore and started to fix the mess before it blew up. It was easily settled though there were a few people still murmuring. Can’t please ‘em all. 

“I told you there would be consequences,” Plot murmured in Tom’s ear, much to close for comfort. Tom jumped and spun around to meed the now brown eyes blinking up at him. 

“You did this? Why would you?” Tom shouted, forgetting that it was entirely possible that Plot was all in his head and that his two friends/employees were right there. Unfortunately, both of the other men looked up and seemed completely unphased. 

“Oh hey, Plot,” Eddy said, carelessly spilling the bowl he had placed on top of the microwave. 

“You guys see them too?” Tom exclaimed, glad he wasn’t even worse off mentally than he thought but also nervous about what this new boyish elf person could do to them. 

“Of course, that’s Plot. They now dictate our every life decision.” Elliot said in a monotone voice, clearly checking out to go to whatever dreamland he lived in. 

“And why are you ok with it?” Tom asked, looking to Eddy was vigorously scrubbing at the wet spot on his pants. 

“Well, we’re not really ok with it per se, but it’s how things are now so we’re going to have to live with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I gave up because this is almost three pages long and that is so much more effort than I wanted to put into this joke fic that got kinda deep at the end. Either was super sorry Tom. I feel very uncomfortable writing fanfic’s about real people so this is probably the only thing I’ll write. I'm a real writer i swear


End file.
